1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to transmitting image data, particularly to generating panel images, and more particularly to providing three-dimensional (3D) images for a plurality of screens or displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
An N-screen service is a network service that allows users to use (“access”, “consume”, etc.) the same content using a plurality of devices. For example, a next generation computing network service may allow users to share a single item (“instance”) of content using various devices including smartphones, personal computers (PCs), smart televisions (TVs), and tablet PCs.
The N-screen service may provide content with a desired (and/or alternatively predetermined) size and a desired (and/or alternatively predetermined) resolution through one or more devices, irrespective of types of the devices. For example, the N-screen service may provide a common image with the same resolution through each of a small display of a cellular phone and a large display of an Internet Protocol television (IPTV).